Patients with head and neck squamous carcinomas are unique in that the depressed cellular immune competence present before treatment persists after tumor eradication. This project investigates factors that may be etiologically related to the persisting immune defects. The goal of the studies is definition of relationships that may be utilized for the development of more effective treatment regimens.